


Like A Fat Kid Loves Cake

by EtVS (Leviarty)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-06
Updated: 2010-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/EtVS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander loves Andrew. Slash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Fat Kid Loves Cake

**Author's Note:**

> This is a 1 am brain child that just proves I shouldn't be allowed to think sometimes.

“I love you,” Xander said, kissing Andrew softly.

“Really?” Andrew asked, pulling way in shock. He stared up at him, trying to comprehend his words.

“Like a fat kid loves cake,” Xander smiled, kissing him again.

For a moment, Andrew pondered this statement. It was, perhaps, the most romantic thing Xander and ever said to him.

Which probably said something really sad about their relationship. The most romantic thing in their relationship was somewhat of a joke. That was sad, right?

But Andrew couldn’t help but think that it was really kind of sweet. After all, you could never really underestimate the love a truly fat kid had for a piece of cake.


End file.
